Unthinkable Oneshot
by TwilightObsessed11
Summary: Bella Swan 22 years old and a virgin. Tired of the teasing of her best friends, she decides it is time to let it go. As her and her friends plan to go to the club Friday night, Bella is womanized by someone she least expects it. Language&Lemons!


**I was bored and i was listening to the song Un-thinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia keyes.**

**Its not like the song though. Really the only part i use the song is in the End. The story is not based on the song though...**

**Hope you like it!**

*****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. **

**

* * *

**

_**~Bella**_

Damn I'm Sick of this.

Alice and Rosalie NEVER shut up.

Can they Blame me?

Just because they found the ones they love and had sex already doesn't mean I have to.

Ok yes I have to admit, being 22 and a virgin may sound weird, but I know I'm not the only one! I have dated, but I guess the relationship just doesn't make it to the point of having sex.

Almost once. But the damn guy was a pussy and said he couldn't do it. Fucking cock blocked me.

So that's it. I am going to have sex this Friday when we go to the club.

Alice and Rosalie want to go out again and of course with there boyfriends. But I tag along. After years of having to hang out with them I got used to being the fifth wheel.

But Friday will be my night.

**OoOoOo**

"Almost done, Hold on"

"Fine.." I said as Alice was finishing up my make-up. That's what sucks about going to the club, I never get to get ready myself. Alice and Rosalie say I dress up too boring and make me over like a damn Barbie doll.

I guess it was ok today though. I have a short jean mini skirt and a blue strapless shirt with blue high heels to match the shirt. Alice is Always putting blue on me cause she says its my color. I guess. _(Picture on My profile!)_

"Done!" She said smiling. "Another perfection complete.

I went up to look in the mirror and I had to say, whenever Alice did a make over on me, I did change.

"I don't know how you do that little pixie, use your magic on me?" I said laughing

She just stuck her tongue at me. "come on Rosalie's Outside with Jasper and Emmett."

We grabbed our purses of the bed and left.

A little bit closer to the place where I will finally find someone to get laid.

**OoOoOo**

It's a good things no weapons are allowed at clubs because I would have just shot myself.

We got here an hour ago and yes I have been getting attention. But to the Jerks who are already WAY too drunk.

I've had 2 tequila shots, one Smirnoff, and some Ice and I am not drunk. Buzzed you can say, not drunk though.

Half of me just wanted to leave, but I think that will be giving up to early. I lost Alice and Rosalie a while back along with Jasper and Emmett, so I am a complete loner. What great friends right? I laughed internally at my joke, but I guess I laughed out loud too. I wouldn't have noticed if someone didn't ask me.

"Something funny?" the voice said right next to me

I turned around a little shocked because I didn't notice that someone was right there…

"Uh, no just a little thought I guess" I told the guy. A very good looking guy. And his voice… His voice so familiar…

He chuckled. And that too sounded familiar. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Bella." I said "Yours?"

"Uh, Anthony" He said. "You want to dance Bella?"

"Sure." I said. FINALLY!

We moved to the dance floor and he grabbed me tightly around the waist bringing me close to his body.

I started dancing to the song that would heat up any moment as it was for me and Anthony. Grinding on him, I could tell he liked it, and I was proud of my good job. After a song or two the DJ slowed it down and it was a slow song. Anthony grabbed me and pulled me close again, his arms at my waist and my arms around his neck. As I looked in his eyes, they seemed so familiar too.

All I could think of was the celebrity crush of mine. The famous actor Edward Cullen. I have loved him since I was 10. No joke. Seen all his movies, interviews and was so close to be able to see him up close when I was a teen. I still very much have an interest for him, even at this age. But no, come on what would Edward Cullen be doing here? So I let it go and danced along with Anthony

The other reason I let it go was I was starting to feel Anthony's member becoming hard… I smiled at that. Knowing I was coming closer to what I wanted.

Couple songs later the DJ picked up the beat and it was heat again. I was all over him.

I guess it got to the point where he couldn't take it.

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked me

"Sure" I purred in his ear.

I giggled as he picked me up, bridal style and took me out of the club.

There was a car around the corner, with a driver.

He put me and him in the back seat and told the driver to take us back to the hotel.

As soon as the car started moving, he attacked my lips. It was such a heated, passionate kiss I couldn't believe they existed.

I kissed him back with as much passion and I felt as everything around me was blowing up!

The car came to a stop and Anthony got out of the car picking me up again and went the back way to the hotel. Huh why not the front?Whatever.

We got inside and in the elevators and once again attacked my lips. I threaded my fingers through his hair gripping it tightly and pulling his face closer to mine.

We made it to the floor and without breaking the kiss he walked us to his hotel door and put me down to unlock it, but still not breaking our kiss.

He got the door open and walked me inside and shut the door. Once the door clicked, he pushed me against the door roughly but I was having to much pleasure to feel the pain. He finally pulled his lips away from mine both of us having loud, erratic, breathing, but he kept his lips on my skin just on my throat where I could feel him sucking my neck. God that feels amazing!

I wanted to feel skin though. So I pushed his leather jacket off him and got a feel of his amazing muscular arms. His arms and the fact he did something to my neck that felt amazing made me moan.

Still against the door he took of my shirt revealing my black lacy bra.

I couldn't help but blush…. Its my first time so I guess its understandable

"God your beautiful" He said stroking my probably red cheeks that probably got even redder. I wonder how he could see, cause it was pretty dark and I still couldn't see him.

He groaned and picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He began walking, to his room I'm pretty sire because the next thing I now I was dropped on a bed with my shoes coming off and Anthony coming between my legs kissing me again. I reached the bottom oh his shirt and yanked it off him. Oh. My. Gosh. Hottest six pack ever. And they were hard!

Just like the thing trying to come out of his pants…

I reached for his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them yanking them down. He pushed me up on the bed coming along as he finished taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers. Amazing.

He then reached for the button of my skirt, unbuttoning and unzipping also and pulled it down off me throwing it somewhere in the room.

Removing his lips from me, he kissed my chest to my stomach, also moving his hands to my back, unclipping my bra and pulling it off and throwing that too somewhere. He picked his head up and stared down at my breast. God I hope they were ok for him.

"Amazing" he murmured and moved his head to my left breast sucking and doing other amazing things. Then he switched to my other one and did the same thing. I was breathing hard, like if I want able to get any air, but I was.

As he moved his mouth from my breast he began kissing lower and lower each time, to where he put his hands on the side of my panties and pulling them all the way off. He then slipped some fingers between my wet fold. And god I couldn't contain the moan that slipped loudly.

"Your so wet Bella" He groaned and soon his tongue replace his fingers.

It was just amazing! Never have I felt this before and soon enough I rode into my orgasm with him sucking up every single juice that came out.

"You taste amazing" He said huskily and then his lips were on mine.

I pushed him on his back kissing him in return but also yanking his boxers off. Oh gosh he was big.

I took my lips off his and began kissing him all the way down, nervous at what I was about to do, but I think all the talk Rosalie and Alice have said prepared me.

I kissed all the way down to where his member was and I grabbed it with my hand and wrapped my mouth around the top of it. I heard him groan and his breathing pick up as I slid my mouth all the way down, and back up. He then threaded his fingers in my hair and gripped it tightly helping me move faster. Doing things Alice and Rosalie talked about, and yes they talked about it.

He groaned loudly "Bella" and came in my mouth. I sucked up every single think that came out and swallowed it. I never thought I would do that but he tasted amazing.

He pulled me up back to his lips where he then pushed me on my back and hovered me.

"God your amazing." He said as he positioned himself at my entrance. Finally the moment has come.

He looked up to my eyes as if asking for permission and I nodded.

He then slipped inside me quite fast, breaking down my barrier.

I whimpered of a little pain that shot through me, but it wasn't all bad.

He looked up at me quite surprised. "Your a virgin?" he asked huskily

I nodded but said. "Was."

He smiled at me and came up to kiss me as he slowly began thrusting in and out of me.

I pulled back for some air and moaned loudly the same time he groaned.

"So wet… So tight, god your perfect" He said

"Faster, harder" I said and he complied to my order thrusting faster and harder causing even more pleasure.

"Bella!" He groaned loudly

And I could feel it. Feel me coming to my peak. "I'm close" I told him

"Come with me" He said. And after he said that he thrusted out and at back in hard causing both of us to come at the same time. Both of us also moaning loudly.

He collapsed on me but held himself with his arms so he wouldn't completely fall on me.

He waited for our breathing to calm down, and he slipped out of me, but pulled me close against his chest.

"Goodnight my Bella" He said in my hair.

"Goodnight Anthony" I said. He chuckled and I wondered why… but I let it go because I was exhausted and fell into a blissful sleep.

**OoOoOo**

I woke up the next day to a very amazing looking room and a shower running and remembered about last night. God it was amazing, but I think I should leave. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me now. I sighed happy that I finally had my night, but I don't get to have him..

I got up quickly, slipping out of his arms and putting a pillow as a replacement.

He looked so familiar... but it was hard to see with the heavy curtains in the way.

Finding my bra, panties, skirt, shoes I slipped them on and I walked to the living room and found my shirt. I also found my purse. I walked to my purse, grabbing it and looked around. It was a pretty big room, the hotel suite most likely. He probably has money. I heard Anthony groan from the room as if he was stretching and I walked out of the room quickly and quietly not looking back.

I stopped by the hotel restrooms knowing I looked a mess, and boy I did. I managed to calm my hair, but I had to cover the hickey on my neck. Damn so that's what he was doing.

I walked out of the restroom, and out of the hotel waving for a cab. Didn't take long. I got in and said my address to my apartment, and was off, leaving the most amazing night of my life.

**OoOoOo**

I walked to my door and unlocked it and I as I stepped inside, I was mobbed.

"Where the hell were you!" Alice wailed

"We were up all night for you Bella!" Rosalie screeched

"Did you not look at your phone? We were fucking worried!" Alice said.

Oops. Totally forgot about that.

"I'm really sorry." I said. "I guess I uh, got carried away…"

"With what?" Rosalie said quite pissed.

"Well for one, you cant make fun of me being a virgin anymore." I said smirking.

They both started at me. Shocked I should add.

"You had sex?" Alice said

"With a stranger?" Rosalie said.

"A very hot, amazing stranger. And I wont regret it." I said.

"Oh" Alice said

"My." Rosalie said.

"GOSH!" they both yelled and smiled.

"So he was hot?" Alice said

"Very" I said

"Well come on! Spill!" Rosalie said.

And I began telling the adventure of a life time.

**OoOoOo**

_**~Edward**_

God last night was amazing! The best ever! I can't compare it to any other night! Bella was just… wow. I didn't think someone so perfect could exsist. Not even my first love, Tanya could beat that. It was pretty funny that she didn't find out who I really was.

_The Edward Cullen_ as people say.

Does she know about me? Or just not be a big fan? It didn't matter though. The only reason i went to the club was to hang out with a couple of friends and not expecting to come and have the night of my life. But when I woke up the next day… she was gone. Gone. Did she get scared? Find out who I was and not believe it? No I don't think so, she would have stayed and probably asked for my autograph and stuff. So scared maybe, thinking I was a complete stranger.

To be honest I was upset. I wanted her to be mine. I was her first which really surprised me, and which wrapped me around her little finger even tighter. She was my first virgin. I'm prepared to look for her, I don't know how, but I want to find bella, and have her be mine and only mine.

**OoOoOo**

***MONTHS LATER***

It's been ten months since that night, and I never found her.

I haven't touched a girl since then either. I couldn't. I wont give up though. I don't want to because I have that hope I will find her.

**OoOoOo**

As I was in my house in Seattle, sitting and remembering that amazing night in the Forks hotel I got a call.

"What's up dad?"

"Hello Edward, how have you been?"

"Ok I guess." My dad lives in Forks also. He works in the hospital, number one doctor.

"Edward I just wanted to ask, if you know if any of your girlfriends have had a baby?" He said.

What kind of question is that? "No, I'm pretty sure they would have told me."

"Well I have papers in my hand, of a baby recently born a month ago named Mason Edward Swan, child of Isabella Marie Swan with your blood type." My blood type? Isabella? I don't know any Isabella….

Wait a sec…

Isabella… Bella! it's her! It has to be her! But she had a baby? That cant be mine…

"Dad how old is the baby?"

"One month" He said.

Its been ten months since I slept with Bella, takes nine for a baby to be born…and its been nine month making ten months…

No way…

Can it be mine?

"Dad I'm heading over there."

"Ok son see you in a while." He said hanging up the phone.

I have to see these papers myself..

**OoOoOo**

**_~Bella_**

"No don't cry baby" I said rocking Mason Edward in my arms.

Yup. I had a baby. Apparently nine months ago, when I had sex, the guy didn't use a condom.

But I was blessed with this little one..

Yes I named him with the name of my celebrity crush Edward Mason Cullen except switched. I couldn't help it! And to be honest, he looked like him to me in baby form.

I didn't expect to be pregnant. Thought I had food poisoning. But when Rosalie thought she was pregnant she wanted all of us to take a test with her. Mine came out positive while there's came out negative

"Bella is the baby ok?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Probably just hungry." I said sitting down and taking out my huge, swollen breast for him. Yup he was hungry.

My mom smiled and walked back to the living room.

Renee was here for a while because of Mason, but she will be leaving next week back to phoenix with Phil. My dad drops by every one in a while to see Mason.

And of course, Alice lives with me. But Rosalie, Emmett and Japer come by a lot.

Mason finished eating, along with falling asleep so I gently put my burrito wrapped baby on my bed and laid down next to him.

I shut my eyes, tired but not falling asleep, just thinking. Still about that night, It may have been long ago, but it feels like just yesterday, and it feels so special. I don't know why.

"Bella this young man is here to see you" My mom said

"Ok" I said opening my eyes and sitting up to look at the face of The Edward Masen Cullen.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Mom" I said laughing "This isn't any young man. This is Edward Cullen! The one I have been in love with since like ten? Remember mom?" I said

"Hmm, no wonder he seemed somewhat familiar, but I guess since he was young then also it's a little difficult for me."

"He's only 24." I said

My mom laughed and laughed as Edward chuckled. Ahh! He chuckled! In My Room!

I got off the bed and walked a little closer to him, but not so close still quite shocked

"Uh so what brings you here? I mean like with me? Did you just pick a Random house cause of a contest? But I didn't enter any contests…. So I don't know… and I'm just talking gibberish now…" I said laughing and Blushing.

He chuckled and looked me straight in the eyes, seeming so familiar. I mean I knew them, but they felt familiar again…

And then he spoke. "I actually came here to meet my son." He spoke as he looked at Mason sleeping. Well actually now awake, but just drooling and looking around.

But that caught me off guard.

"Uhm, what?"

"That's my son." He said in a serious tone.

**HUH?**

"No… it can't be. I uh, slept with a guy a couple months back. Guess he didn't use a condom. Uhm are you sure you have the right apartment?" I asked

"Would that guy a couple months back happen to be Anthony?" He said

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**, **Whoa, Whoa, Whoa there…

"how, how do you know…?" I said

He chuckled. And it clicked.

The voice, the chuckle, the eyes. It all made sense to why they were so familiar

"No way." I said "I couldn't have slept with you…. Your famous and I'm just an imperfect girl…" I said

He chuckled and said. "Believe me Bella, You are not imperfect in my eyes."

"So…. I lost my Virginity… to you? The Edward Cullen?" I said dumbfounded.

"Which made me want you more." He said "I have searched for you these past ten months. But I was searching with the name of Bella. Not Isabella. If it weren't for my dad who found the papers on the baby, I probably would have never found you."

I looked back to my baby to see him staring out into space and back to Edward to find him so close to me, inches apart. It made me gasp.

"Bella…" He said stroking my cheek. "Don't leave me, I cant live without you."

"But-" I began to say but was stopped by his lips. He kissed me.

I was once again being kissed by The Edward Cullen, except this time I knew.

He pulled back slightly, leaning his forehead on mine. "Be mine.."

"I was already yours" I said back without thinking.

"Be mine forever" He said again.

I pulled my head back to look in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Bella since that night, I couldn't forget about you…"

"I couldn't either." I said to him.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to hug him, putting his head on my shoulder and in my hair. "Be with me for the rest of my life. Stay with me. I will help you and my son."

"I- Uh"

"Forget about the paparazzi and fame, I'll protect you from all that." He said "I'm ready to finally have a stable relationship, especially with you and for my son."

A song came in my head, and I began to sing without knowing.

"_You give me a feeling that I never felt before…_

_And I deserve it, I know I Deserve it,_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to Ignore…_

_And I cant take it,_

_I was wondering baby, could I make you my baby,_

_If we do the Un-thinkable, would it make us look crazy,_

_Or would it be so beautiful, either way I'm saying, _

_If you ask me, I'm ready…"_

He smiled at me "Lets do the Un-thinkable."

I smiled. "Lets."

Edward smiled so big, like a kid on Christmas morning and swung me around and the kissed me. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like some famous person you see on t.v and panic when you see him live. He felt like my lover. He felt mine.

When he pulled away I decided to ask. "You want to officially meet your son?"

He smiled. "Yes"

And I dragged him to the Bed, where he put Mason Edward in his arms for the first time.

**OoOoOo**

It didn't take long for the word to come out that Edward had a girlfriend and a child. Lots of magazine articles, so many different ones. Some said baby was his, others said Mason wasn't. We had our haters that hated me and said I was a bitch and pretending the baby was Edwards. And we had our lovers that said the baby was his and that they were happy for us.

We were "the thing" for the longest while. But we ignored the best we could. Later on we died down and not so much gossip anymore.

That was until Edward and I got married. Then we were the top of the gossip again. The paparazzi got some pictures from our wedding. We were wondering how, if it was a small private wedding… Then we found out Jasper and Emmett sold some pictures to them. We didn't get mad though. Irritated? Yes but we let it go.

Mason was one year old when we got married. My little baby.

And you could not believe how Psyched Alice and Rosalie found out I had a one night stand with Edward Cullen a while back. And that my son was his son. And that we were dating. Gosh, screams for the longest while. Even from my mother.

After Edward met his baby, he insisted I move in with him. I said no. Why would I say something stupid like that? Because he lived in Seattle, which was too far from my friends and family. So he bought a house in Forks, and then I moved in with him.

Now I'm the happiest person on earth. No Universe.

I'm married to the most amazing man ever, Have the most handsomest four year old, and currently 2 months away to having my princess.

"What's with all the thinking love?" Edward said wrapping his arm around my swollen belly.

"Nothing much Hun, just thinking if life can get any better that this…"

"Mmm, I think I can change that.." Edward said kissing my neck

I couldn't help the giggle that came out of me. "No… Mason…"

"Mason is deep in sleep. I guarantee he wont wake up till tomorrow morning.." He said kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back with as much passion as he is to me.

He pulled his lips away kissing down to my neck again.

"I love you Edward." I said

"I love you too Bella." He said and placed his lips on mine, and taking me on a passionate ride.

And he was right… He could make my life better any day.

* * *

**Review please! Means a lot!**

**-Chanelle(:**


End file.
